Not An Average Date
by angelicbaby232
Summary: Finally, chapter TEN! The LAST chapter of all... let me know what you think about a sequel!
1. Default Chapter

Not An Average Date...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
  
"Hey! Catie! Want to go out for some pizza tonight?" Jamie Waite practiced on how he was going to ask out the girl of his dream, Catie Roth. They were really good friends and all - but he just didn't know how to ask her out.  
  
"Hey.... Cay-Tay! How about we go out and chill with some pizza tonight?" He said into his mirror, looking sharp.  
  
"Noo, nononono, I can't do this!" He said, frustrated. He fell backwards onto his bed. 'Just be yourself, Jam.' he told himself. After all, it wasn't like they were strangers, as I said before.  
  
His phone rang. He slowly sat up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?" He asked into it, annoyed that he had to get up and lost all of his thoughts.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?" He asked on more time.  
  
"Hey, Waite. Heard you were asking out Catie." Came a voice from the other side, it was hoarse and sounded dry. To dry. "Well, stay away fom her. Or I'll get you. For good. There will be no more dates for you. Ever again." The dial tone came on.  
  
"Wait. Who is this?" No answer. He hung up.  
  
"Weird." He murrmered. "Probably just some jock who like's Catie." He thought out loud.  
  
That didn't stop Jamie from asking Catie out. Jamie was probably one of the toughest kid in the 10th grade. He could beat this dude.   
  
The next day Jamie cought Catie at her locker, "Hey Catie!" He said loudly, "I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the movies and maybe some pizza tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, Jamie! Sure, I'd love too!" Catie said pulling her dark hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"Great. I'll be there at say..." He looked at his watch, "Six?"  
  
She smiled and slammed her locker, "I'll be ready."  
  
After she was gone he quietly sounded to himself, "YES, YES, YES!!!"  
  
  
  
5:24 pm. Same Night.....  
  
  
Catie was searching threw her closet finding something appropriate to wear to the movies and also something that looked casual but not too too much. "Black dress?" She asked herself holding it out, as usual, "Nahh.. to short." She put that back. Pulling out another skirt, "Leopard skirt with black leather top?" She asked glancing at both and making a grimaced face. "Eww no!"  
  
She slammed her closet door. "Nothing good there." She said opening her door and heading down two flights of steps to her basemen. Looking for something down there on a hanger that just came out of the dryer. "Ahh! Here we go! My purple leopard shirt and my long black skirt!" She smiled and ran up the steps.  
  
She quickly dressed and headed down the steps to look for her black eyeliner. She applied some eye liner and lip gloss. "Hmm.. my hair?" She said pulling her around her face. "How about to pig tails with some hair coming down in the back?" She thought. So she tryed that look. She smiled into the mirror.  
  
"Beautiful!" She said. She wouldn't be caught acting so perky if somebody was around. She felt preppy. "Oh my, I'm turning into Val." She said.  
  
She shrugged and ran of to get her coat. "Bye mom!" She said.  
  
"Bye, Honey. Be home by ten!" Julie, her mother said.  
  
Catie smiled and ran off to the porch to wait for Jamie.  
  
His motorcycle pulled up about thirty seconds later. He pulled up in front of her house and told her to get onto the back.  
  
"Here put this on." He said handing her the black helmet. She smiled and pulled it on her head.  
  
"Always safe." She said as he zoomed off. Making sure she was all strapped in before time.  
  
About ten minutes later they pulled up to the Destinta Movie Theathre.   
  
She giggled as she got off of the bike.   
  
"What?" He asked as they walked into the movie theatre.   
  
She laughed again, "It's just that ..." She began stopping of laughter, "People here probably think we're a bunch of biker peeps." She laughed again, making Jamie laugh.  
  
He joked, "Well, we kind of are."   
  
"Oh Jamie. You never know when to stop, do ya?" She said playfully slapping him, hurting her hand off of his leather coat. But didn't show it.  
  
After awhile Jamie thought of that phone call her had gotten earlier and realized he had better hold on to Catie a little tighter to make sure she stayed with him, ya know, to protect her. So, he put his arm around her waste.  
  
Her stomach was having butterflies. 'Yes,' she thought, 'Oh, I like him so much!'  
  
But, she didbn't know the reason he was holding onto her. When they got there tickets they spotted some nice seats on top of the movies theatre balcony. Tere weren't that many people there so Jamie and Catie had some privacy.  
  
Jamie felt like he was being followed. "Catie, there is something I have to tell you." He said.  
  
She smiled, "Shoot. I'm listening." She said just as the movie was about to start.  
  
"I.. got this ca-" He almost said 'call' but realized he couldn't tell her - it would worry her, "I got this .. CAT! Yeah," he continued making up a story.  
  
"Really? Jamie, you hate cats."   
  
He laughed, it was that laugh that made her stomach sink to her ankles. (lol expression), "I know. But.. you see my mom made me get it. She named her umm Lis-" he began to think of a name. "Lizzie!"  
  
No one else was in the theatre - just Jamie and Catie. 'Weird.' Jamie thought.  
  
Catie smiled, "No body else is here."   
  
"Hmm I know. Wonder why?" Jamie asked calmly looking around.  
  
The lights dimmed, they were asuming the movie was about to start, but instead the lights went all the way out and a voice came from behind them, then in front of them, "I told you I'd get you, Waite." They voice was the same as on the phone.  
  
Catie was screaming holding on the the sides on Jamie's leather jacket. "What? Who are you?!"  
  
"Hush, now Catie." The voice said, "I'm here for Waite - your little boyfriend." NO one could see anything.  
  
Then, Jamie jumped up form his seat, attempting to see who this was. All of a sudden, the lights came back on and noone was there. Jamie heard a scream just before then. He looked back over at Catie, laying down on her chair blacked out.  
  
"Catie!" Jamie ran back over to her seat to chedck her pulse, he realized she was just hit over the head. She would be fine. Jamie shook her awake puttin the ice from his water he got earlier at the couter on her head. He realized the movie had started. The lights went dim once again and the lights came back on over and over again.  
  
Catie had regained contiousness by now and was holding on to Jaime - not letting him go.  
  
They left the theatre hand in hand. Not telling anybody about what happened. Jamie knew he would be protecting Catie for a while now and if someone ever comes around her he would beat the crap of it him...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED LATER...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED, IM WRITING THE REST NOW! I'LL BRING IT IN 


	2. Not An Average Date: Chapter Two

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Two :   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
  
  
Catie and Jamie walked hand in hand down the gray halls the following Monday. The slamming of the lockers echoed in the hallways and it was pretty hard to have a conversation. The newly formed couple weren't smileing. Though Jamie did keep his promise about protecting Catie. It was pretty hard to smile when you were being stalked at the movies.  
  
Catie looked at Jamie, his head to the ground as he walked along side her. "Jamie --" She began. He looked up in alert. He kept on walking until they reached Catie's English class. She was already late but they had to talk.  
  
"Catie, we have to talk." Jamie said as they both turned to look at eachother she turned his face as if trying to look side-ways.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But, it's just kind of hard. I mean, that person could have be--" She got cut off my his finger of her lip.  
  
"Shhh..." Jamie said, he took his finger off her lip. "It's nobody's fault and I don't want you to be worrying about it. Just go into class and I'll meet you out here after second. Okay? I have to figure out who this is sooner or later."  
  
"Jamie, I'm a big girl." She reminded his teasingly. She rolled her eyes, playfully.  
  
"I know." He said smileing and picking her hand up from her side, "Give me a kiss."  
  
She smiled and peeked him on the cheek. "Better?" She asked, giggling.  
  
"Thanks. Okay after second, here." Jamie said letting go of her hand and heading off.  
  
After he was gone she smiled to herself. She turned around to think of Jamie for a second she smiled to herself once again and got a glimpse of somebody with brown hair and a small grown mustach.She assumed he was a student. New, that is. Just as she was about ot head into English she was clunked over the head by a book. No one would find her because everyone was in class, and whe they came oujt, they would think she passed out and she would go to the nurse, or something.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jamie had his hand on the door to the room when he realized he forgot his pen in front of Catie's English class. He had to get it because his dad gave it to him before he had died. He raced the other side of the school. When he arrived there his helpless, limp-bodied girlfriend and best friend was lying on the floor.   
  
He didn't know what to do. Once again, he was a trained EMT and his first instinct was to check her pulse. She was breathing. He pulled her body on his lap as he kneeled.  
  
'Who is doing this to her?', He thought to himself. He almost said it out loud but realized that he might disturb the classes. He wouldn't want to do that because they might think he did it. He decided to go to the nurse. But, then thought he wouldn't because they would just get in more trouble.   
  
"Catie..." He whispered, "Can you hear me?" She let out a low groan. She turned to her side. Her books were spread out sall over the floor from the fall. Her black knee length skirt was crumpled.   
  
"Who.... is doing..... this...." She finally got out words.   
  
"Catie, don't close your eyes!" He warned. "Stay awake." He finished.  
  
Catie looked so limp. Jamie didn't want to keep her awake. But, he had to. Or else she wouldn't live. He didn't want that.  
  
"Can you get up?" He asked her, he assumed she would say no. Because she could just barely keep her eyes opened, if she even did.  
  
"Jamie, I saw who it was. I got a ...." She stopped from a sharp pain in her lower back from the fall. "I got a glimpse..."  
  
"You did?!" He said, loudly. But quieted down.   
  
"Yeah, he ..." She swallowed hard. "I think he was - Jesse Williams."  
  
"JESSE WILLIAMS!" Jamie yelled, voice cracking.  
  
Catie closed her eyes tightly at Jamie's yell.   
  
"Oh sorry. Are you sure?" He asked lifting her head off of his lap helping her up. He grabbed the back of he arms and helped her up.  
  
"Thanks." Catie said. She was a little bit off balance.  
  
"That is number two of your head clunks you've had in the past four days." He tried to lighten the mood up but didn't really work well.  
  
"Look, I think I'm going to the nurse and go home." Catie said.  
  
"Yeah, good idea. I'll walk you down." Jamie said.   
  
He helped his limp girlfriend to the nurses office. She faked a stomach ache.  
  
  
A/N: Please review I don't get alot anymore! LoL. Thanks! CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!  



	3. Not An Average Date: Chapter Three

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Three :   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
After school that same day Jamie went to check on Catie. He was worried. He knew her mom just came to pick her up from school and went back to work after she dropped Catie of back at her house. He was worried that someone could've got into her house and hurt her. Who would be doing this to her was beyond his thoughts. He wasn't thinking of that nwo. He was focused on her life being in danger. But, what he was MOST scared of was what if she in being tortured or something.  
  
"I have to get there... fast, "he said out loud as he fastened on the motorcycle. He thought about all the good times he had with Catie at th movies before the murderer became into the picture. His body grew scared as more terrible thoughts entered his mind. What if it really was Jesse Williams? Or was she just really out-of-it?   
  
Jamie finally pulled into her driveway. No lights. No dog in the yard. He was super worried now. He raced off the motorcycle. He was going so fast up the driveway that he had still had his bike helmet on. He was halfway up the porch stairs when he realized it, he unsnapped it and threw in by his motorcycle.   
  
He banged on the door, "Catie! Open the door! It's Jamie! Catie! Catie!" Jamie yelled he moved over to the window seeing Catie laying on the couch inside. He calmed down a little bit. He leaned against the door, sighing in relief, still trying to catch his breath from running and worrying.  
  
The dark haired teen opened the door, "Jamie! You're here!" She stepped out ont eh porch and flung her arms around his neck.  
  
He giggled, "Why'd you answer the door?" He asked.  
  
"Because, I knew it's be you." She said smileing.  
  
"Yeah, but what if I was a masked murderer and stalker who came to kill you." He said, playfully, opening his eyes widely and tickling her. She laughing histarically.  
  
"Stop..." She said, laughing so hard. "Haaaahaa!" He pushed her into the house and kicked the door shout with his foot. He pushed her onto the couch. There was soemthing sharp lying on the couch were she fell and it pricked her back. But, it didn't go all the way into gher back, but just enlough for it to bleed very, very bad.  
  
"Ow! Stop!!" She said, seriously as she stopped laughing and tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"What? Catie, I'm sorry, " he apoligized for what he didn't know what he did, "Catie, hun, what's wrong?"  
  
She cried as she held her back, "Jamie, it hurts!"   
  
"What's wrong, Baby? Is it your back?" He asked touching her hand as he leaned over the couch were she layed. He was leaning on his hand which was on the side of the couch.   
  
She screamed in pain. He paniced terrible when he saw the blood gushing out of her back.  
  
"Jamie, make it stop!" She held the blood on her back, it was now streaming down the side of the couch.   
  
"Oh my Gosh, Catie! Baby, stop." It was coming true. His terrible dreams of what would happen to Catie. She closed her eyes but opened them back up.   
  
"Jamie, that - that knife..." She began, "it wasn't here before." She was now holding the lapels of his leather jacket, getting them blood soaked.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Catie. He's here. Jesse..." His voice trailed off. "Catie, we have to get you to the hospital." He said.  
  
Jamie picked her up, careful not to hurt her. She was crying uncontrolably.   
  
He went towards the back door, but it was now locked. He went through the house to the front door. Locked.  
  
"Catie, are there any more doors?" Jamie asked, parying there was.   
  
Catie shook her head. "No. There isn't." She swallowed. She seemed a little bit better.  
  
"Well, then we have to get this cut cleaned up ourselves and find a way out of here." Jamie said setting her down on the kitchen floor.  
  
Jamie picked up a pink towel and put it under water. He cleaned the cut up off of her back, the cut wasn't that big and not deep at all. All of the blood, he cleaned up.  
  
The house looked just as clean as it did before.  
  
"Thank you, Jamie." Catie said a little later.  
  
"No problem. But Catie, the person whose doing this must've put that knife there and they locked the doors and we have to get out of here." But right when Jamie said that a large ound came from the cellar and made Catie dive onto Jamie.  
  
"We have to go down there.." She said trembling.  
  
  
  
SORRY I DID THIS! I'LL WRITE MORE SOON! I PROMISE IT WON'T TAKE AS LONG AS IT DID TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! I SWEAR! SORRY SOO MUCH!   
  
*~Sarah~*  
  



	4. Not An Average Date: Chapter Four

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Four :   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
"No, WE aren't doing anything besides getting out of here!" Jamie said grabbing her hand and pulling her up.  
  
"What? No, Jamie! What if my mom comes home and it get's her?" Catie said sitting back down, trembling still.   
  
"Well, were does she work?" Jamie asked, plopping onto the couch, head in his hand. His heart was racing and he didn't know what to do. Thoughts raced through his mind.   
  
"PNC Bank." She said, "But, there's no way I'm going there -" but she was cut off by Jamie's reaction on his face. He was starring at something on the wall.   
  
"Jamie, what?" Catie said, squinting her eyes to see what he was doing.  
  
"T - the wall." He said, swallowing hard and looking at the now blood dripped wall.  
  
Catie turned her head to see the wall. "You're Not Getting Out..." She read out loud, "... ALIVE!" she screeched.  
  
Within two seconds they were out the door. Jamie slammed his finger in the door slamming it. Not even thinking to stop to see it.  
  
"Did, did..." she managed while they hopped onto Jamie's motorcycle. "you see that?!"   
  
Jamie looked at her. "Their's something worse in there. That wasn't there when we went into the kitchen to get the blood off of your back!" Jamie said turning on the motorcycle and racing down the streets. By now, it was dark.   
  
They didn't know where they were going. All they knew, is that they wanted to get out of there. Fast.   
  
Jamie had been driving around they block for about ten minutes and realized he had to go somewhere. He stopped the bike off the side of they rode.  
  
"Look, I should really call my mom and tell her we're okay. I told her I'd be home at 6. And it is now..." he glared at his watch, "Seven fourty-five. I'm already grounded, probably."  
  
"How?!" Catie snarled.  
  
"Well, let's just go to my house." His voice was muffed by the reasonably large helmet.   
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" She smiled at him. He nodded and pressed the petal.   
  
A few minutes later they appeared to be in Jamie's driveway. No lights were on and the car was gone.   
  
"Oh my Gosh, Jamie. They're not home! Where could they be?" Catie pulled her leg over the side of the motorcycle and removed her helmet.  
  
"I don't know, Catie but-" he was cut off by her feet, "where are your shoes?" He smiled.  
  
"Oh geez! Jamie! I was out of that house so fast, and there could be a killer on the lose, roaming the streets. Watching our every move, and all you can say is 'Where are your shoes?'?!" She screamed. Jamie jumped.  
  
"Sorry..." Jamie said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the driveway, "Chicks..." He mummbled under his breath.  
  
Catie hit him playfully on the back, "Hey, I heard that."   
  
When they reacher the top of the stairs of the porch, Jamie pulled Catie into the house, "Okay, I'm pretty sure this house is murderer-detected. Unless he - or she - followed us here."   
  
"Okay, I still say it's Jesse!" Catie said, looking around the house. It had pictures of Jamie and his little brother, Greg. There was a picture of Jamie and his mom on the back porch. She picked it up and smiled. Then she remembered something!  
  
Catie spinned on her heals, "Oh my gosh! Jamie! What about my mom!?!" She screamed, "she'll be home any minute!"  
  
Jamie's eyes grew wide. "Catie! Watch out!" A man with another knife and mase was behind Catie.   
  
It was a tall man. He was about Jamie's age and had dark blonde hair. Jamie couldn't really make out his eye color. He was wearing long black pants and red T-shirt. He was mummbling something under his breath. It sounded like a spell of some sort.  
  
Catie ran out of the mans reach and into Jamie's.   
  
"Catie," the man began, "you're mine."  
  
"Jesse, why?" Catie began, a disgusted look on her face. "Why are you doing this? I never did anything - " She couldn't finish only to be pulled by Jesse to him.  
  
"Get off of her!" Jamie yelled at the top of his lungs, "NOW!!"  
  
"What? You going to order me now? So now I get to kill YOU, too?" Jesse said spinning the knife.  
  
Jamie swallowed hard, he had to be brave with this. "Let her go. I'll call the police and have you arrested." He was calm about it, at first.  
  
Jesse had Catie in a grip and had the knife by her throat and his hand overing her mouth. She sturggled to get away.  
  
"Stuff it, Goth girl!" Jesse forced the knife closer to her throat, if she moved anymore of talked, he would kill her, is what he'd said.  
  
She was crying histarically (i would be too!) and she tried biting him, but stopped after the third threat.  
  
"I let her go, if you give me, " Jesse began. "Her." he said, pointing at a strugling Catie.  
  
Jamie didn't know what to do. He loved Catie. But, he also loved his life, and Caties.  
  
So, he'd eathier give Catie to him, which she'd probably be abused, kicked, cheated on ect. or he could just have them both killed.   
  
  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!  
  
  
  
  



	5. Not An Average Date: Chapter Five

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Five :   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
"Well?" Jesse said, watching Jamie standing there, blindly. Jamie brang his hand up to his chin.  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Jamie growled. He was still thinking it over, but, blurted out, "take me."   
  
"What?! Jamie!" Catie screeched, being cut of at the end of her words but the sharp takeover.  
  
Jesse didn't say another word, he let go of Catie and she dropped to the ground. "Really?" He said dryly.   
  
Catie swallowed, and so did Jamie. "No..." Catie mummbled. "Jamie, don't do it."   
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Jesse pointed at Catie. She closed her eyes and layed still. Jesse looked back to Jamie. "Can you take me?"  
  
"Of course." Jamie felt Catie's eyes glued to him and he could tell she was amazed. "No weapons. Drop it." The knife dropped from Jesse's hand. Jamie shook his head, "That includes mase!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Geez..." Jesse said, smartly. Idiot, Jamie thought.  
  
"You know, you're such a jerk!" Catie screamed at Jesse.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay OUTof this, Roth!" Jesse yelled back at her, as if he was her father.  
  
"Listen, WILLIAMS!" She mimicked him. "That is my boyfriend you're threatening, so I suggest you leave before I call the police!"  
  
"Okay, I'll leave you alone... THIS TIME. But, watch your backs. I'll be around. Don't you even THINK about calling the police, or you'll be so sorry!" Jesse warned as he picked up his knife and mase so they wouldn't have evidence.  
  
Jamie's eyes were on him the whole time and he was staying still. Jesse left the house and disappeared into the streets.  
  
"He's got some serious problems." Catie said, she was scared to death but didn't care. "We've got to call the police!" '  
  
"No! Catie don't." Jamie said grabbing her hand from the phone.  
  
"Ow! Why?!" She asked, her eyes wide. She was confused. Jesse wasn't really going to do anything if they called the police, then again.  
  
"You heard what he said. I can handle Jesse by myself. He's so tiny!" Jamie said. It was true, Jesse was tiny.  
  
"Yeah, but, he'd very musculer." Catie said. She also had a point. Jesse was short, but had very large muscles.  
  
"So?" Jamie said, amazed, "I can take him. Fell these!" He flattered. She giggled.  
  
"Okay, okay, Jamie. You can take him. But, I'm warning you, be CAREFUL!"  
  
"Me?! You're the one he's after!" Jamie said, laughing.  
  
"It's not funny!" She said, slapping his arm, lightly.  
  
"I know, I know. I'm sorry." He said, trying to stop laughing, but he couldn't stop it.  
  
"Will you stop already!?" She said, she couldn't help it eathier she started laughing, too. "Whats?" She began. "What's wrong with us!" She laughing, hystarically.  
  
"I don't know!" He screamed, laughing.   
  
"Oh geez...." She sighed after she stopped laughing. She wiped the laugh-tears. So did he.  
  
They sat there for a minute. "Is everything going to be alright?" Catie asked Jamie, seriously.  
  
"I hope so..." Jamie said, rubbing Catie's arm as they stood by the stairs.   
  
Catie nodded, happily.  
  
MORE SOON! SORRY THIS IS SOO SHORT! 


	6. Not An Average Date: Chapter Six

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Six :   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Jamie and Catie stood silently for a few minutes and Jamie broke the silence.   
  
"Look, why don't we get some sleep. We can call your mom in the morning. I'm sure she'll understand." Jamie said, sliding his arm around her tiny waist.  
  
Catie hesitated, "Okay. Yeah, she will understand. But, we're calling her like as soon as we wake up. She doesn't worry easily."   
  
"Yeah. Alright." He looked sort of uncomfortable. She slid her hand up his back and hugged him. "Catie..." He breathed out.  
  
"Jamie, I'm so scared. What happens if he coems back while we're asleep." She said into his coat.  
  
"He won't. Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll stay awake and watch the house. My parents aren't going to be home. And even if they do, they'll go straight upstairs and won't even look in the living room, where we'll be. Plus, they probably won't get up until, like, noon and we'll be out of here by then." He explained, making her not worry and parents, Jesse, or anything. She felt safer with him.  
  
Catie looked away from and and nodded, "No, you really don't have to stay awake... all night. Get some sleep. We'll take turns staying awake, how's that?"  
  
"Okay, but, I'll take more of the night." Jame said, insistently. (I dunno if thats a word, but lets pretend it is. ;-). )  
  
She giggled, "Alright by me!"  
  
Jamie laughed. "Well, come on." He pulled her into the living room and grabbed a blanket and pillow out of the closet. "Here ya go!" He threw the pillow at her.  
  
"Hey!" She laughed. He ran up the steps and she chased him.  
  
"Get back here!" She yelled, playfully. "I'm not finished with you, yet!"  
  
Jamie ran into his parents room and dove behind the bed. She finally cought up to him after tripped over a step. "Jamie?" She said as she entered the room. "Jamie, this isn't funny. Come out, NOW!" She was serious.   
  
Jamie crept up behind her. She was calling out his name. He grabbed her by the waist and tackled her to the bed, careful not to hurt her. She jumped.   
  
"Oh my Gosh, Jamie! That SO wasn't funny!" She yelled. But, she start laughing when he tickled her.  
  
They continued laughing together and started talking.   
  
Before they knew it, it was morning. "Oh, my. Jamie, look at what time it is!"   
  
He leaned backwards and removed the pillow from in front of his parents bedroom clock that was in the way, and looked. "5:56!" He yelled in surpirse.  
  
"Whoa." She said, "Let's just get a few hours of sleep."She said, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, great idea." He said, rubbing his eyes. They walked down the stairs and she layed on the couch and he sat on the floor.  
  
He thought. He really regretted taking the overnight job of watching the house. But, then again, he though, I'd rather get hurt by Jesse rather then Catie.  
  
Jamie continued thinking and finally he flipped on the television. He clicked on the down arrow button and turned it down, careful not to wake her.   
  
She turned around, still asleep. He starred at he beautiful face and wondered what he'd done to deserve her. He smild to himself, she slowly began to awaken.   
  
"What are you smileing about?" She asked, as she sat up and smiled.  
  
"You."  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Catie asked, self-contiously.  
  
"No. Just realizing how beautiful you are, and why I deserve you." Jamie said, simply. Making Catie's heart melt and drop to her feet.   
  
"You're sooo sweet, Jamie, I don't know why you flatter me like this." She said, slidding herself down into his lap and slickly slidding her arms around his neck.  
  
She kissed him softly on his lips and again and again.   
  
POUND!!  
  
Catie jumped and screeched, pausing her on the fourth kiss. "Oh. Jamie! What is that?!" Catie asked jumped from his arms to her feet.  
  
"I don't know. But, you stay here." He said standing up. "This is getting old." He mummbled.  
  
Catie looked around the room and thought. "This has to be a dream." She mummbled.   
  
SORRY!! CHAPTER SEVEN OUT SOON! 


	7. Not An Average Date: Chapter Seven

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Seven :  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Catie heard Jamie scream and heard...  
  
CLUMP, CLUMP, CLUMP.  
  
She ran through the house and out the front door to where Jamie headed. Jamie was lying at the bottom of the stairs and there was a gash on the side of his head. Apperantly he'd fallen down the steps. Or did someone or something push him down?  
  
"Oh my Gosh, JAMIE!" She screamed and headed down the four steps. "What happened?!"  
  
"It - it." Jamie began. "Something. Someone." Was all he could get out.  
  
"Jamie! You're not making sense." She was leaned over him and his eyes were closed. "Jesse? Did he do this?  
  
"Yeah... boy, am I gonna get that kid or what!" Jamie screamed.   
  
"Jamie... just, just calm down, alright?"   
  
"NO!" Jamie yelled, he paused, "Whoops, I'm sorry, that slipped, I really didn't mean to snap on you..."  
  
"I really think we should get the police involved in this. I mean, that is what thye get paid for!" She totally ignored his apoligy. She wasn't even mad, so she just disregarded it.  
  
"Please, no, Catie. Police are BAD! Very bad. Besides, I really don't want to know how it is to get in trouble again..." he paused and touched the side of his head and blood came off onto his fingers. "like old times. After becoming an EMT and all, I really can't use the record of police again."   
  
"Whatever. That's not being very smart, though." Catie protested.   
  
Jamie rolled his eyes, "My head, like, really hurts." She smiled. "Why are you smileing?!"  
  
"It's just that this position seems pretty familier."  
  
He cracked a smiled, "Yeah, it does, sort of."  
  
"Guess it's MY turn to help you now, eh?" Catie giggled.   
  
"Yeah," Jamie said, calmly, they shared a quiet moment and Jamie went blank. Totally.  
  
"Jamie, are you alright? Jamie..." She shook him, he was breathing, but he just wasn't there, "JAMIE...?"  
  
JAMIE! She yelled inside, OMG what should I do!? Call the police. NO, don't. VAL! Call Val!  
  
She ran into the house and dialed her best friends number.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
Ring.  
  
No answer. Catie hung up the phone.   
  
Catie chanted words to herself. She couldn't BARE to look at him, she couldn't stand to go outside, not after the way Jamie looked. So helpless. So DEAD. Even thought he wasn't.  
  
"Calm, Catie, you can do this. Calm." She soothed herself and started screaming again. I have to call somebody! Who!? TYLER!   
  
She dialed his number, how did she know it? Probably from Val always talking about him and saying his number, she memorized it. Sometimes Catie thought Val was TOOOOO into Tyler.   
  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
  
"Hello?" a deep male voice answered. It was Tyler. William?  
  
"Umm... Is T-Tyler home?"'  
  
"No, he's with .... Val."  
  
"VAL?!" Catie screamed into the phone and hung up. "If it wasn't for that little overachieving TYLER! my best friend would be home!" She angrily stomped out of the room and hesitently opened the front door.   
  
Jamie was awake! He was rubbing the back of his neck. "Jamie! OMG, you're AWAKE!!"  
  
"Looks..." He began, "that way." He slipped out, his voice cracky.  
  
"Are you alright? I mean, aside from that... THING on the side of your head?"  
  
"I--I hope. My neck kind of hurts." Jamie held the back of his head and fell back onto the steps.  
  
"COME on." Catie said abruptly. And pulled his jacket.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"Sorry. Come on."  
  
"Alright." Jamie said, very positivly. Catie helped him up and thye entered the door and into the bathroom. The stared into the mirror and she stared at the blood dripping down the side of his face. "The alcohol (spellings terrible... OH NO I'm turning into Strawberry Angel! lol j/k) is in the closet their, you know, the alcohol (grr...) for cuts??"  
  
"Jamie, I know what it is." Catie giggled. "Now, where is you're little cut, Jame?"  
  
"Jame? And the cut's right here." He looked at Catie, questingly.   
  
"Jame. Yeah, short for Jamie," Catie smiled and poured some alcohol on a Q-Tip. "Here you go." She carefully put the cold QTIP on his cuts on his back. Now, you're head. That looks terrible! Now, where are the EMTs when you need 'em?"  
  
"I'm right here, Cate."   
  
"Yeah, I know YOU'RE an EMT, but, I know where Val is."  
  
"Oh yeah, where?" Jamie said, Catie sunk back in the pink chair.  
  
"With Tyler, I already called her and Tyler to come here, I mean they're better than me calling the police or "ON-DUTY" EMTs, right?"  
  
"You mean..." Jamie began disregarding her question and unbelievably finishing with, "If it wasn't for that Mr. Overachiever- Val would be here and so would Tyler and THEY would get this UNHEALED head better?" HE yelled and cringed at his head-ache  
  
Catie gave him a YOUR-EXACTLY-RIGHT look and nodded. "That's close to what I said."   
  
Catie paused, she looked at Jamie, "I HAVE to get that blood of your head at least! That's making me SICK!"  
  
He handed her a towel and she dabbed it ever so lightly and all the blood was gone, the cut easn't as big as it looked. The blood made it look bigger.  
  
"There."  
  
"Thanks, that feels better." Jamie announced and pulled her onto his lap. He put his forehead to hers and smiled, "Why don't YOU get some sleep, you've helped quite enough. Besides it's already... what 6?" She nodded.   
  
And they both walked hand in hand to the living room and she got some sleep.   
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING TOMORROW! 


	8. Not An Average Date: Chapter Eight

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Eight :  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Jamie fell asleep and knowing he wasn't supposed too. He fell asleep on the floor next to the couch where Catie was.  
  
She was slowly awakened by the front door opening - it was Jamie's parents. She shook Jamie awake. Her heart was beating fast. What would they say? Do they let girls stay overnight at Jamie's house? No way! Never in his lifetime.  
  
"Jamie! Your parents!" She whispered. She rolled down on top of him so his parents wouldn't see her.   
  
Jamie's one eye opened, he glanced at the clock - "9 o' clock!" Thoughts ran through his mind, PARENTS - "I'm DEAD!"   
  
"Jamie, we - I have to get out of here, your parents will KILL you!" The word 'kill' gave her chills.   
  
His parents finally started talking to eachother and they listened carefully what they were talking about, "I can't believe we had to spend the WHOLE night at the police station." He father said.   
  
"I wonder if Jamies' alright?" Jamie's mother said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be fine, Jamie's a strong kid." His father said. "I'm getting some sleep - being down at the police station fighting for some speeding ticket that wasn't even me - IT'S was that car in front of us, I'll tell ya, those new speed traps are terrible. They don't even know if your the car who's speeding." His father, rammbled on and on.  
  
"I know honey, at least you won and you fought for what was right." Jamie heard his mother kissing his father and saying GOODNIGHT.   
  
Catie sat still on top of Jamie untill they heard his parents going up the stairs and shutting the door. "Thank heavens!" She said.  
  
"Whoa," Jamie began, "That was scary, I thought I was toast!"   
  
"Well, I better get home." Catie said as she sat up onto the couch.  
  
Jamie was staring at her. Her hair was a mess - her two ponytails were crooked and some way, she still looked beautiful to him. "I've never seen you more beautiful then you are right now." Jamie said, all starry-eyed.  
  
Catie blushed and she pulled out her two ponytails fastly and shook her head, hard so her hair would be straight. "Do you have a brush here?"  
  
"Of course, what do you think I do? String my fingers through my hair?" He joked and she giggled.  
  
"No, never. But, can I have the brush for a minute, PLEASE?" She smiled and waited. He stood up and left the room and came back in with a purple brush.  
  
"Oh... purple." She laughed, "Girlish - don't ya think?"  
  
"It's my MOTHERS." He corrected, "Let me use it when your done."  
  
"Alright." She moved it through her hair softly and handed it to him.   
  
"Man, my gel's upstairs." Jamie said, wide-eyed.   
  
"So, go up and get it?" Catie said standing up and straightening out her black skirt and purple shirt she'd had on since yesterday morning. Catie's mom was probably already out looking for her. Catie picked up the phone.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Jamie asked, first. "and okay I'll go upstairs and get the gel while your calling someone." He said, weirdly. He didn't know what just came out of his mouth.  
  
She nodded, "Mom?"   
  
"Honey, where are you?!"  
  
Catie decided to make up a lie, "I'm at Val's house, her mom is..." SHe search for something to say, "at the hospital because her father had another heart attack." then Catie realized that was a terrible thing to say.  
  
"Ohh! Is he alright?"  
  
Catie paniced, what should she say? "Umm... yeah, he's fine. They're on there way home now, I'll be home in a while, Val really needs me."  
  
"Okay, honey, that's alright then." Her mother's voice was a little shaky. "Just don't be out ang longer."  
  
"Bye!" Catie hung up fastly so her mother wouldn't head Jamie talking as he walked down the steps. His hair was perfect, "Jamie, I swear you need to be a hairstylist." Each and every spike was perfectly done.  
  
He shrugged and grabbed an orange off the table, "Nahh... not my thing."  
  
She decided against telling him what she told her mother. "Well, what now? I don't want to wake your parents up."   
  
"Hmm..." He thought, "Did you call your mom?"  
  
"Of course," Then she decided to tell him what she said in case he spilt out what the past day was like in front of her mom, "I sort of told her I been at Val's because her father had another heart attack."  
  
He almost choked on a piece of orange, "CATIE!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's terrible! What's Val going to say? You have to tell your mother the truth sometimes or she's going to be talking to Val's mom and ask her how Val's dad's doing and it'll all be a disaster!"  
  
"Well, no offense Jamie, but this is already a disaster." Catie said, truly.  
  
"I guess you're right. I mean, this is a HUGE disaster!" Jamie calmed down a little.  
  
"Jamie, I mean, what are we going to do? We can't tell our parents! They'll call the police - if they even believe us! I can't turn to VAL, I mean, I just couldn't face her after I said that to my mother. I have to tell my mom the truth. She'll understand." Suddenly, she REALLY regretted what she'd said.  
  
"Don't worry we'll get through this... together." Jamie said, carefully going on the couch next to Catie and put his arm around her.  
  
"You're right, but I still think I need to call Val - again. I mean, what was she doing with Tyler that early? The park?" Jamie shrugged. She sat there, thinking, and her stomach churned as an image of Jesse entered her mind.  
  
Chapter Nine Coming SOON! 


	9. Not An Average Date: Chapter Nine

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Nine :  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
"Well, GET up." Jamie said, quietly.   
  
"What? Why?" Catie asked, confused, wishing she could just stay in his arms forever. Moving her arm slightly from him.  
  
"I thought maybe we could go for an EARLY park and maybe we'd run into the OVERACHIEVERS!" Jamie snapped, standing up and puushing a scared Catie away.  
  
"Jamie, it's not THAT bad, I mean, your head's alright isn't it?" Catie said calming down after he apoligized faintly from the slight push.  
  
"No, that's just not the point Catie, okay?"  
  
Catie got a feeling that Jamie might've been a little bit jealous of what Val and Tyler had, they were always together and they were pretty perfects. She shook the thought out of her head. Nah, never, she thought.   
  
Catie nodded. "Let's go, then." She pushed herself up from the couch with her two hands. Jamie chuckled and handed her a pair of his mothers rather modern shoes.   
  
"What? Your mom's shoes?" Catie took the black, three iched platform tennis shoes from his hands.  
  
"Yeah, she's a small person." Jamie said, "I remebered you forgot yours on the way."  
  
Catie rolled her eyes and slipped them on, they did look nice, she had to admit, it was sort of something Val would wear with one of her long skirts, if they weren't BLACK. Catie had always wondered how Val didn't fall on her skirts. They were WAY long, but she always looked nice.  
  
"Beautiful!" Jamie said, in a rather loud tone.   
  
She slipped her arm into his and headed out the door. He slammed the door shut and cringed at the thought of waking his parents.  
  
"So, are the shoes confortable?" Jamie asked sliding his arm away from hers and smileing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess they are." She said, shivering from the cold breeze.   
  
They were silent for a moment and Jamie began to feel uncomfortable. He'd thought of the last day and they terrible lies floating around.   
  
"Look, Jamie, what are we going to do. Seriously." She said, pulling her hands nervously around the bottom of her skirt. He sook his head. "Is that an I-DON'T-KNOW kind of shake?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." He laughed.  
  
"But, I think we should call the police." Catie said, nervously.   
  
"NO!" He yelled, he continued to walk and then quietly said, "It's not normal. Ya know? We haven't been in DEEP trouble with the police and I don't want it to start now. Then they'll be questioning us and they'll think we're pranking. And, WHO KNOWS?! Jesse could be out of the STATE - heck! He could be out of the country by now."  
  
"I don't know. I - there's nothing ELSE TO do!" Catie said.  
  
"There is, Catie. There is. Just stay calm and let me handle this. I won't let you down." Jamie said. She pulled her arm in front of his and stopped him.  
  
"HOW am I supposed to stand back and let you do this ALONE?" Catie yelled.  
  
He shook his head, again. "Trust me." He kissed her softly on the lips and they walked a little farther.   
  
TRUST HIM?! She yelled inside her head, THERE'S A COMPLETE PYSCHO AFTER US AND SAYS 'TRUST ME, I'LL HANDLE IT'? She let out an annoyed sigh and kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Okay, so let's change the subject before we get into a fight and never see eachother again." He tried to lighten the mood with a joke. She rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Alright, so what keeps you on that geek EMT squad anyways?" She said.  
  
His eyes widened and he swallowed hard, "EMT SQUAD!!" He yelled. He shook his head, "I'M ON DUTY! OH MY GOD! I'M FIRED!"   
  
"Calm down, Jamie, what time do you have to be there?" She asked, calmly looking up at him.   
  
"Ten - A.M!"   
  
"Oh... Jamie, you're WAY late!!"   
  
"I know, I know, CALM DOWN, Watie!" He yelled to himself.   
  
"Jamie, the station's right down the street, you know?"   
  
"Yeah, you're right, we could be there, OMG, what if there was like a life or death call or somehting and it'd be all my fault for not being there." Jamie said. "I'm fired anyway." He began running down the street.  
  
"Wait UP!!" Catie began running after him and waving her hands. Soon, they arrived outside the EMT station. "I'll wait out here."  
  
"Oh, no ya don't." He pulled her arm and began running into the EMT station.  
  
"JAMIE!" Hank yelled at him.  
  
"CATIE?!" Val yelled sitting down her orange. Tyler stared blankly at Jamie.  
  
Hank ran right up into Jamie and said, "You are so lucky that Alex has a bad back today and isn't coming in for another hour!"  
  
"I - I..." Jamie was happy, in a way, and disappointed at himself. He hung his head in shame. Catie couldn't face Val after what she'd told her mother.  
  
"Val - I have a confession to make first." Val's head shot up at Catie's voice, "Could you come outside?"  
  
Val looked worried, but nodded and walked after Catie.   
  
"Val, I am so sorry for what I'm about to tell you and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore."  
  
"Catie, I'm sure you couldn't have done anyhting as bad to make our friendship -" Catie cut her of mid-sentence.  
  
"I told my mom that ..." She couldn't bare to say it, "I told my mom that your dad had another heart attack so I could stay with Jamie and tell her I was with you!"  
  
Val mouth dropped, "CATIE, TO BE WITH JAMIE?!"  
  
"No, Val, you don't understand," She pulled Val's arm so she wouldn't walk away like she looked like she was. "You know that weird new kid Jesse Williams. Well, you're not going to believe this but he came to my house yesterday and Jamie was there after school and it was terrible he said he was going to kill us and everything." Catie finished telling Val every detail that happened and Val actually looked like she understood.  
  
"Caitie, you've got to call the police." Val assumed she'd already did untill half the story was over.  
  
"I know, that's exactly what I told Jamie, but he thinks the police won't believe us - " Suddenly she remebered about trying to get a hold of Val this morning, "Wait, where were you with TYLER this morning? Jamie and I tried calling you then Tyler and his dad said he was with you."   
  
Val gave a sly smile, "Well, we kind of saw a movie."  
  
"At, what, like 5 or 6 a.m?!" Catie smiled, but still yelled.  
  
"Well yeah, why not?"  
  
Catie shook her head, "Well, for one thing I told you about Jamie's head bleeding and we could've really used you to to help us."  
  
Val gave an innocent look and looked up in the air, "Well, I wonder how bad Jamie's getting lectured?" She changed the subject.  
  
"Probably pretty bad. He was late!" Catie said.  
  
They two began talking and realized how much they didn't know eachother, for real.  
  
  
NEXT PART COMING SOON - I THINK it might be the last part WHICH will be chapter ten. 


	10. Not An Average Date: Chapter Ten *Last C...

Not An Anverage Date Chapter Ten:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Read on please! Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Sorry this is so late coming up! I've been busy with Cheerleading!   
  
  
It wasn't until two hours after Catie and Val were talking that they got a call. Val gave Catie a look as soon as the bell rang. The crew raced out of the station. Jamie shrugged as he ran past Catie to the ambulance and mouthed, "My house at 4." And held up four fingers. Catie nodded and wondered why Jamie had stayed in the sqaud.   
  
It's really not like Jamie to be in this geek fest anyway, Catie thought, I mean, people think we're weird. Not some super-achievers. I'm sure glad I never joined. She slowly stood up from the stoop and began walking. Maybe I should respect The Super Squad a bit more. They've done a lot for me. Well, actually, nothing, but Val's always there for me and most of all Jamie's always there like when Brianne had the drug problem, he was right. I shoudn't have blocked him TOTALLY out. She began walking faster, her heart beat faster every second. She felt someone watching her. "It's him." She mummbled. The ambulance was sped down the highway. What was her deal? She had to admit she never had liked walking alone on empty streets. No one was really out this time a day on those streets, SOMEBODY was looking at her. But, who? Jesse. Of course. She glanced around the deserted street and began walking briskly.  
  
No, no, no, she thought. She kept her head down looking at the ground. She began singing quietly to herself to keep calm. Keeping walking, she chanted.  
  
Something just ran across the street, small. A racoon, she giggled at her own silliness. She walked faster. I swear, I'm so weird, it's daylight out! She laughed and turned onto Rushy Road where her house would sit only about 6 houses down. She smiled to herself as she thought about Jamie. Then, she frowned at the thought of Jesse. Teering her thought's away as a large car came up beside her and began going slow.  
  
Her heart sped faster as she moved away from the car and walked faster then slower thinking she could trick the car. But, no. The car stayed by her side.   
  
"Get away!" Caitie yelled to the driver. Tinted windows, she thought. SHe couldn't see in, but she could tell the driver was watching her. "Jesse..." She slowed down and glanced back at the liscence plate, all she could see were JESS and a few numbers and a W. Yeah, Jesse. She got courage. Lots. She was getting a little bit tired of the Jesse, she knes she couldn't fight him. He'd win, but she could get him arrested. She tore down the street and stopped in front of Co Gos Mini Mart.  
  
"Here I go." She breathed and ran into the tiny store.  
  
"May I help you?" a storowner asked.  
  
"Yes, let me use your phone... quick!" Just then, Jesse came walking in, no weapons.  
  
"Everyone on the ground." Nobody moved, they didn't see any weapons.   
  
"On the ground now, I don't want to HAVE to get a weapon out! Believe me. I HAVE ONE!" He yelled. Now, everyone fell to the ground.  
  
Caitie took the slowest job of all. She rolled her and made irritating noises. The phone was next to her foot and Jesse was taking care of some people on the other side of the room. She slowly stood up and dialed 9-1-1. "She whispered into the phone and reported a robery emergency. No sooner than 2 minutes police came strolling, sirens blaring and lights flashing.  
  
Caitie smiled to herself when she saw an ambulanc sped up. "Jamie..."  
  
She stayed still and bit her lip, policeman came barging in, taking Jesse out. "Anything you say or do..." was all she heard of the policeman before seeing Jamie's face through the glass door, shutting the ambulance door, and he looked through and saw her - on the ground, still.  
  
Jamie burst through the door and seemed not to notice anyone else on the ground but Caitie, he slid his hands under her knees and neck totally forgetting about the squad and his job.  
  
"Oh my God, Caitie, are you OKAY?!" He raced her outside and lay her on the ground next to the ambulance, Val and Tyler tood behind him, smiling, nobody was hurt so the sqaud packed up.   
  
"Jamie, now that Jesse's gone - do you think everything's ging to back to normal again?" Caitie asked, hearing the sirens fading.   
  
Jamie nodded, quietly. He stared into her eyes and planted a soft kiss on her lips.   
  
"Come on." He put his arm around her shoulder and led her to her house, totally and COMPLETELY forgetting about the sqaud, again.   
  
THE END!   
  
SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL? Called... oh, somehting like... Jesse's Revenge?? Let me know what you think!! HOW DID YOU LIKE THE LAST CHAPTER!!   



End file.
